


What Makes a Danvers

by TARDISofSHIELD



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Battle scene with slightly more graphic violence, Blood, Blue Blood, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDISofSHIELD/pseuds/TARDISofSHIELD
Summary: As Alex and Maggie flip through old Danvers family photo albums, a certain blonde catches Alex's eye. She asks Eliza and she learns the truth about her long lost cousin.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau, Eventual Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor - Relationship
Comments: 48
Kudos: 284





	1. Chapter 1

Danvers.

That’s her name. She thinks of all the things that makes her a Danvers as she looks at her wife sitting next to her. They are out on the porch, breathing in the fresh air, curled up under a blanket. Each of them with their own cup of steaming hot tea warming their hands. Her wife gazes up at the stars with a light smile on her face.

“Danvers?’

“Yes?”

“You’re staring.”

“I can’t help it. It’s hard to tear my eyes away from the most beautiful thing in the universe.”

She has a giant lopsided grin on her face as her wife turns to her with slightly tinted cheeks. She leans in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She pulls back and rests their foreheads together.

“Nerd.”

The door behind them slides open and light washes over them.

“Hey there. Sorry to bother you guys, I didn’t realize you were out here.”

Alex turns looks back at her sister, smiling softly.

“It’s okay Kara. You’re more than welcome to join us.”

Her sister shuffles out wrapped in her own blanket. She sits down on the ground between Alex and Maggie’s legs, leaning her head on Alex’ knee. Alex runs her hand through Kara’s hair as she reaches her other arm around and pulls Maggie closer to her.

She sighed contentedly. She was ecstatic to be here. The last alien Kara had to fight had nearly killed her and it was a hard-fought battle before they had finally taken the bastard down. Hence the reason they’d decided to take a little family vacation to Midvale.

Family.

Her family.

That’s what makes her a Danvers. She closes her eyes and breaths in the ocean air again. The sun starts to peak over the trees to the east of the house, casting light over the waves crashing on the shore to the west.

/

Later that day Alex sits on the floor at the coffee table with her back leaned back against the couch. Maggie sits next to her, while Kara sits cross legged on the couch behind them. Eliza is sitting in the chair to the side. The breeze moves through the house from the back door and windows, moving the curtains lightly, causing the light to dance across them. They each flip through respective photo albums, laughing at the various antics they’d gotten into as children.

Slowly but surely, they made their way back further and further in time.

“Wait. Mom, who’s this?”

She points to a picture of herself at her third birthday party, playing with a blonde-haired girl around nineteen. She’s smiling wide as she spins Alex around in her arms. Alex’s arms are stretched out as if she’s an airplane. Her mom leans over to look at the picture that Alex is pointing to. Sadness overtakes her face as she frowns at the picture.

“That was your cousin, Carol.”

“Was?”

She looks closer at the picture and takes in some of the details. Carol wears a brown leather jacket that has patches on the arms, although she can’t make them out, she knows they’re military of some sort. Jeramiah is off to the side talking to another man who is holding a beer and glaring daggers at Carol.

“How come I can’t remember her?”

Eliza moves from her chair to the couch behind Alex, holding her own album and flipping through it. She leans forward and shows Alex another picture of a young blonde girl with the same man Jerimiah was talking to in her birthday picture. They were at a fair.

“This is your Uncle Joe Danvers. Your father’s brother.”

Alex turns in Maggie’s arms to better face her mother.

“Dad had a brother?”

She leans forward, resting her head in her hands for a moment as Kara to turns towards Eliza with puzzlement written all over her face.

“I’m so confused, I don’t remember an Uncle.”

She laughs to herself. Wasn’t it just this morning that she was thinking how family was what made her who she was? And now. Now she was learning of a whole part of her family she never even knew about.

“That’s because your dad cut him out of our lives.”

Eliza swallows deeply.

Alex shakes her head.

“Why?”

“Because he was a bastard. He was always a bastard, but… Jeremiah didn’t want you to be exposed to his… views, when you were growing up. So instead he cut him out of our lives.”

“And Carol?”

“It’s a long stor-“

“Don’t give me that Mom, we’re here all week. We have time.”

Eliza shakes her head.

“I just mean, it’s long, and rough, so I don’t know if any of you want one, but I’m getting a drink.”

With that she stands up heading to the liquor cabinet. The girls get up and follow, carrying the photo albums to the table with them. Eliza pours herself a hefty amount and sits at the dining room table with the others. She closes her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and takes a swig. She opens her eyes and looks straight at Alex.

“Your Uncle was not a good man. He was always drinking and berating your cousins. His wife left him. Jeremiah kept talking to him, hoping to get through to him. He also wanted to be there for his Niece and Nephews to come to. And Carol did. Often.”

She pauses to take another sip of her drink.

“So… More than one cousin?”

Her mom looks up at her again. Alex can barely handle it.

“You never met the boys. Steve and JJ were quite a few years older, and both left as soon as they were eighteen. Never stayed in touch. It killed your father that he couldn’t be there for them.”

Alex got up and poured a drink of her own.

“Maggie?”

Kara was wishing at this point that her alien physiology let her get drunk off of normal earth alcohol. Maggie shakes her head, smiling sadly at Alex. She takes her seat and Maggie reaches out to grab her hand.

“So, what happened?”

“As soon as Carol graduated, she ran off to join the military. Joe refused to pay for her to go to college so she joined, hoping she could get the funds to go that way. Joe hated her for it. He thought women needed to fill more… _traditional _roles.”

She air quoted the term traditional and rolled her eyes. Maggie scoffs.

“Sounds like a real gem of a guy, like my own Dad.”

Eliza gives her a sad look. Alex squeezes her hand.

“She was sixteen when you were born. When she was seventeen, she had decided to join the Air Force. Your Dad tried to talk her out of it, saying we would help her through college, but she would just shake her head and say how she didn’t want to take opportunities from you. At your third birthday she showed up, fresh out of her basic training. That’s when the picture was taken.”

Alex looks at the picture in front of her again and smiles.

“That explains why I’m pretending to be a plane… and why Dad looks to be running interference.”

Eliza nods.

“Yeah, your Uncle wasn’t so thrilled when she showed up at the party. Jeremiah got him to calm down, the party went on and eventually everyone left. The next time we saw her was later that night. It was raining pretty hard and we had just put you down for bed…”

//

Eliza stood at the top of the stairs watching as Jerimiah opened the door and stood there shocked for a moment before a disheveled Carol collapsed into his arms, crying.

“Oh God. What happened?”

He helped her into the house closing the door behind them, Eliza rushed up with a towel to wrap around her.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know where else to go.”

Jeremiah shook his head.

“You have no reason to apologize. You know my door is always open for you. Can you tell me what happened?”

“My Dad, he kicked me out. Told me I shouldn’t have come back.”

“He was wrong.”

Carol just shakes her head, wiping her eyes with the tissue Eliza held out for her.

“I’m not so sure.”

Jeremiah reaches up, gently guiding her to look at him.

“Nonsense. Look at the joy you brought Alex earlier.”

He pauses noticing how red the left side of her face is.

“What the hell? Did he?”

Carol pulls away and stands up quickly.

“It’s fine, I’m fine. Can I just… Can I just crash in the spare room for now?

Jeremiah and Eliza stand with her.

“Of course.”

Carol nods once.

“Thank you.”

She turns on the spot and heads towards the spare bedroom.

Jeremiah turns towards Eliza with a pained look. She wraps her arms around him, holding him for a few minutes before guiding him to their room. As they get ready for bed she can feel the tension in the air rising.

“We can talk to her in the morning, figure out where to go from there.”

“The bastard laid his hands on her.”

Eliza looks sadly at her husband.

“I know.”

“I want him out of my life. Out of Alex’s life. Out of Carol’s.”

Eliza nods, she never much cared for him being around, but understood Jeremiahs’ need to protect his Niece and Nephew’s when he could. But now that they were all grown and out of his house, they could finally sever ties with him. She wouldn’t complain about that.

They turned off the lights and laid down together, falling into an uneasy sleep.

When the morning came, they got up to start breakfast. Eliza cooked some eggs while Jeremiah poured coffee for everyone. He went to gently knock on Carols door to wake her. It was open and the bed was empty save a note.

He picked it up sitting on the bed. It read:

_To Uncle J and Aunt Eliza,_

_I need to leave and not look back. I told my Dad something last night before he kicked me out. I needed to tell you too, but I couldn’t deal with the disappointment in your faces after the fight with Dad. I found someone in boot camp. I want to spend the rest of my life with them. With _her. _She is an amazing woman with an amazing daughter, and I love her. Them. My Dad couldn’t deal with the news. Between slapping me last night and just being a general ass hole, I can’t have him in my life anymore. I’m going back to Maria. I hope that I can see you again someday, but I’m going to let the dust settle on all of this. I need to be on my own. Thank you for all you’ve done for me over the years. I’ll love you always._

_Love,_

_Carol_

Jeremiah sits on the bed and crumples up the note with his head resting in the other hand. He stays there until Eliza finds him.

//

“That was the last we heard from her. She never left an address to reach her after that. You know how your Dad was, never violent, but he got into a fight with Joe that afternoon and they never spoke again.”

Alex had tears in her eyes as she stood up and walked over to her mother, leaning down and wrapping her in a hug.

“I know we’ve had our problems but, thank you for accepting me for who I was when I came out. It meant the world to me, it still does.”

She went and sat with Maggie again who was wiping tears from her own eyes. A thought suddenly dawned on her and she got excited.

“I could use some resources to find her, re-connect.”

Eliza started shaking her head. Alex faltered.

“What?”

“A couple years later we-“

She pauses and takes another drink.

“I guess she kept us as family contacts. One day there was a knock on the door… Carol died in a crash testing an experimental plane.”

Alex slumps.

“We went to the funeral, met Maria Rambeau and her daughter Monica. Monica was five and kept asking when her Auntie Carol was coming home. We understood. It was the eighties, don’t ask don’t tell. We offered our support if she ever needed anything from us, but she never reached out. Not that I blame her, we were virtual strangers to her. And Carol’s own father didn’t even show up.”

Alex finishes her drink and shakes her head.

/

As Alex and Maggie lay in bed holding each other Alex brushes some of Maggie’s hair to the side.

“Are you doing okay? That story seemed to dredge up your own memories.”

Maggie smiles softly at her wife’s concern.

“I won’t lie, it was painful to hear it. Some of it reminded me of my own story, but I’m more concerned for you. How are you doing after finding out about a long-lost extended family?”

“I want to try to find this Maria Rambeau.”

Maggie leans up looking into Alex’s eyes.

“Why?”

“I’m not to sure, but I want to reach out, to get to know her. I want to make sure she did okay for herself after loosing her. If I’m being completely honest, I want to be selfish and learn more about my cousin. It seems like she was so strong.”

Maggie nods.

“I get it. Do you know how you can find her?”

“I’ll use some DEO resources once we get back to National City.”

She lays looking up at the ceiling for a while.

Family.

Her family.

It’s what makes her a Danvers. And she was going to find her family.

They fall soundly asleep. Alex dreams all night of a flash of blond hair, lots of laughter and spinning through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

She jolts awake.

She swings her legs over the side of the bed and takes drink of water from the glass sitting on the bedside table. Looking at the clock, she realizes it’s only two in the morning.

Great.

How is she going to occupy her time for the next few hours?

Looking over at her wife sound asleep beside her she inhales deeply and lays down beside her again. She stares at the ceiling and tries to recall the details of her dream. It was a sunny day, there was a lot of laughter, and a little girl spinning through the air. But not her little girl. Not Monica.

“Where’s your head at?”

She looks over to see the love of her life looking sleepily up at her.

“In the clouds.”

She whispers the response back, trying not to wake her any further.

“Hmm. Want to talk about it?”

Maria reaches out, wrapping her arms around Carol and pulling her in close. Carol closes her eyes contently and smiles.

“Why does something gotta be up?”

“Because you are.”

“I think I’m remembering something.”

Maria opens her eyes and watches Carol’s face at those words, trying to gauge if this was good or bad news.

“So, it was one of those dreams.”

Carol nodded, still not opening her eyes, trying to hold on to the images. When she first found Maria again in ninety-five, she would get these dreams very often. Images of her childhood, mostly bad. Images of Maria and Monica, all good. Maria would help her sort through the images and figure out what exactly it was she was remembering.

One of the most emotional nights came a year after her return, when she had dreams of being with Maria, in her bed. Not just the spare bedroom she’d grown accustom too since her return. She couldn’t tell if it was real or just her desires at that point, and she didn’t want to tell Maria about the dreams because she didn’t want to scare her away.

When she finally did talk to Maria about them, they went to Maria’s bed and just held each other through the night. Comforting one another and wiping and kissing tears off each other’s faces.

Over the years she had these dreams less frequently. She had remembered a great deal of her past and as she remembered the natural progression meant less dreams. It had been a couple of years now, since the last one she’d had, where she remembered coming out to her father and getting shoved around for it.

She had woken up in a sweat and Maria was there to hold her through it. When she explained what she’d seen, Maria told her about the night she’d come home to her and broke down because she’d decided that she couldn’t stay in touch with her family. Maria supported her through that as well.

“I was playing with a little girl. Spinning her around on a sunny day. She had brown hair and brown eyes. My father was there, and he looked angry. There was another man trying to talk to him, and a blonde woman taking pictures.”

“Anything else?”

Carol squeezed her eyes tighter as if focusing on the details. Maria watched her carefully for any signs of distress. It was always a toss up when she had dreams of her father.

“There was a Birthday cake and presents. It must’ve been a party… The house was off the coast, I could see the ocean from the yard we were in.”

Carol opened her eyes now and looked Maria in the eyes. Maria simply shook her head.

“I’m not sure…”

“Have I ever told you that you are the most amazing person I’ve ever known?”

Maria smiles and leans forward kissing Carol on the nose.

“Only every day since you’ve come back.”

“Because it’s true.”

Maria chuckles and snuggles deeper into Carol’s arms.

“Try to get some rest love, we can uncover the mystery of your memories in the morning.”

With that, they fall asleep until the sun starts to peek through their windows.

/

The door opens wide and fast as Monica pushes her way into the house with her luggage.

Carol and Maria sit at the kitchen table drinking coffee and trying to put a puzzle together.

“Hey Moms!”

Maria smiles wide as she throws down the piece she was trying to fit.

“There’s the missing piece!”

She goes to give her daughter a hug and Carol grabs her bags and runs them up to her room quickly. When she gets down to the kitchen Monica is already at the table trying to help with the puzzle. Carol walks up and envelopes her in a hug.

“How have you been, Trouble?”

“You know, hassling Uncle Nick as much as possible.”

“That’s my girl.”

“Damn straight.”

Monica smiles wide and turns back to the puzzle.

“How’re Talos and his family?”

“They’re good, Merris is going to be married soon.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, and the two of you are invited to the wedding too, so your gonna have to get ready for a space trip.”

Maria raises an eyebrow at her.

“And how do you think we’re gonna get there without SHIELD resources anymore?”

“Relax Mom, Fury still has contacts with SHIELD. He put the guy rebuilding it in charge after all.”

Carol nods.

“Besides if he can’t get us a space worthy vehicle, I got connections on other worlds.”

Maria shakes her head.

“As long as it isn’t in that tiny pod of a ‘spaceship’ that you borrowed from that guardian group last time. You know I don’t mind the space travel, just not in a fishbowl.”

“I’m sure Talos would lend me a shuttle, the family really wants us to be there.”

She walks behind Maria and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her chin on Maria’s shoulder.

“And I would never dream of missing it, I just don’t want to be sick the whole time.”

Monica snaps a couple of the puzzle pieces together.

“Family trip to space? It’s been years, I for one can’t wait. Fishbowl or otherwise.”

She smiles cheekily up at her Mom’s.

Just then a beeping sound goes off and Carol sighs.

“We were just getting this family week started.”

She pulls a communicator out of her pocket, pressing a few buttons.

“I’ll be right back.”

She exits the room and Monica snaps a couple more pieces together. She looks up at Maria who’s watching the doorway with concern written all over her face.

“Are you doing okay, Mom? Normally you’d have half this puzzle together by now.”

Maria looks back at her.

“Yeah, Carol just remembered something last night, but I’m not sure if I can help her figure this one out, her father was in it, but she didn’t seem upset by that fact. I can’t think of anytime she told me anything happy surrounding her life at home.”

Carol walks back into the kitchen, already in her uniform.

“I’m so sorry you guys. I’m hoping this won’t take too long. There was a problem on Xandar and the Guardians are busy on a different mission. I have to take this one.”

Maria walks around the table and hugs her, kissing her deeply, she pulls back.

“It’s fine, go do your job. And be safe.”

“You know it.”

Carol turns to Monica.

“Sorry Trouble, I know it’s hard for you to take the time off.”

“I’ll be good. Like Mom said, be safe. Love you.”

With that Carol turns and heads out of the house. Maria turns back to Monica and tosses her a rag.

“Wanna go help me work on the plane?”

“I thought you’d never ask. Let me go change.”

She smiles, heading to her room while Maria heads out the door and towards the hanger.

/

Three days later, Maria is hunched over the work bench wearing her coveralls while Monica sits in the cockpit working on some wiring. An old Des’ree song plays lightly in the background as they work.

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Maria Rambeau?”

Monica’s head shoots up, looking at the stranger through cockpit window. DeJa’Vu hits her like a ton of bricks and one glance at her Mom tells her Maria is feeling the same way.

This reminded her the way Carol came back to them all those years ago, but instead of the love of her life standing there it was a complete stranger. A few complete strangers to be exact. In the center, the one that spoke, was a woman who looked to be around Monica’s age with short brown hair and a leather jacket. Standing to her left was a blonde with glasses and a very bright pink blouse. To her right was a small Latina woman with the posture of a cop, all that was missing was the badge and gun on her hip.

Monica decided to run interference, while her Mom gained her bearings, and walked up to the group.

“Who’s asking?

The woman who spoke takes a half a step forward and reaches out her hand to shake.

“My name is Alex. Alex Danvers, this is my sister, Kara, and this is my wife, Maggie.”

Monica squints at the group as she takes Alex’ hand. Alex holds out a picture to Maria as she walks up and shakes everyone’s hand.

“I think you knew my cousin.”

Maria takes the picture and before she even looks, she realizes what it was the Carol had been remembering. Of course it was her little cousin, the one thing that Carol had regretted leaving behind. She looks at the picture and sees the scene that Carol had described the other night from a different perspective.

As she studies the picture, she sees Carol holding a young Alex in her arms much in the same way she would hold Monica when she was that age. She sees Carols father off to the side glaring at his daughter and Maria’s blood boils for a moment. Then she sees the man with a hand on his shoulder clearly trying to talk Joe down.

She recognizes him and thinks. Then it hits her, at Carol’s funeral, he had been there. He and his wife had been kind, but at the time she was so overtaken with grief and trying to be there for Monica, that the couple had barely registered on her radar when they met. She imagines the person behind the camera as the blonde woman Carol had described the other night.

She swallows deeply and nods.

“We should talk.”

With that, Alex, Maggie, and Kara follow Maria and Monica to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To whom it may concern, I picture this taking place after the events of Winter Soldier and before the events of Civil War.   
Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_Danvers._

One of the Xenomorph looking creatures’ flies as she upper cuts it.

_Carol. Freaking. Danvers. _

They are swarming her now.

_That was her name. _

She grits her teeth as the stinger of one of the Brood aims for her neck, it barely misses and hits her in the shoulder.

_And she wasn’t going to let some sleazoid implant her with one of their eggs._

She grabs the bug and flips it around, using it as a weapon against its bug brethren.

_She wouldn’t lose herself again. She was a Danvers, and that meant fighting when all odds were against her._

She cries out as another stinger slices at her back, leaving behind a gash pouring out blue blood.

/

By the time she had arrived at Xandar, a quarter of the population had already been infected. From the little intel she had obtained before the fighting started, the brood had jumped into orbit in the night and begun its invasion.

She took out as many of the broodling foot soldiers as possible before the people they had infected started turning. It was as grotesque a sight as she’d ever witnessed. A person would begin screaming before their head split open to reveal a forked crown emerging as the top of the head protrudes. Next the two rows of jagged teeth made an appearance as extra limbs started to protrude from the body. Soon the remnants of the host would fall away, like a snake shedding its skin.

That’s when the real fighting began. She tried to stop the newly mutated hosts from infecting anyone else. Throwing herself between the sleazoids and civilians she got most everyone to safety. The only problem was, as a result, they all started to swarm her.

/

Carol falls forward to her knees as she hits her comms. Time to call for back-up. She was hoping not to have to get Talos involved, but she couldn’t do this on her own.

“Talos, I need help.”

“Send me your coordinates.”

“Xandar. Brood.”

She cuts off the transmission as another broodling jumps on her back. She yells in rage, her eyes light up and she begins to feel the binary energy flowing through her. She tosses her head back, effectively throwing the brood from her back, and flies up. Enough is enough. Her hair and the rest of her body begins to glow with her photonic energy and she starts to go to work on these bugs.

She hears the crack in the atmosphere and looks up to see Talos’ ship has entered orbit. Her comms crackle to life.

“Carol. Come in.”

“Thanks for the assist, Talos.”

“Good to hear your voice. We feared the worst when your comms cut out. We will engage the Queen’s ship, you keep taking care of things on the ground.”

“Copy that.”

With that, she dives back into battle below.

/

After a fight that felt like days, she had finally cleared the planet surface of the sleazoids. She had flown around the planet countless times and cleared all spaces to make sure there was no one left infected. She turned her sights to the sky and saw the Queen’s ship was badly damaged, but still putting up a fight.

_Oh hell no. These bastards don’t get any chance of survival. That ship is going into the sun._

She flies up and grabs the underside of the ship, she begins flying it towards Xandar’s sun. It’s slow going, but she won’t risk any survivors making it to the planet surface to re-infect anyone. As she approaches the light, she hears a tapping on the metal hull of the ship behind her. She looks back to find the Brood Queen scaling the outside of the ship and coming straight for her.

_Like a goddamn cockroach. Disgusting._

She releases the ship on its trajectory and floats down, but not before the Queen grabs her, pulling her close, the queen whips her tail around, stabbing Carol through the thigh and releasing her.

Carol cries out in pain, feeling the venom entering her blood stream. She watches as the ship sails into the sun, before passing out.

/

She comes to in the infirmary on Talos’ ship.

“Ow.”

Talos stands to the side with a creased brow.

“I should think so.”

She glares at him. Talos steps forward checking the monitors.

“Your lucky. You blew out your binary powers, as I’m sure you knew you would. That allowed the venom to do some pretty significant damage to the tissues in your leg. Though, we were able to stop it spreading. No thanks to you.”

Carol looks down at herself noticing all the bandages for the first time. Talos continues.

“What, exactly possessed you to wait on calling for back-up?

“I didn’t want to put you or your people in unnecessary danger.”

Talos softens slightly.

“Well, I’m just glad I’m not the one that’s going to have to explain this to Maria.”

She winces.

“How far?”

“We’re at a day’s journey to the closest jump point. Imagine, if you had called for backup sooner, we could’ve stopped the invasion before you blew out your powers, you’d already be home.”

He smirks. She winces.

“I get it. Next time, ask for help instead of taking it on myself.”

“Rest now, my friend.”

She lays her head back and falls asleep.

///

The group of five sit around the kitchen table as silence grows between them. Kara awkwardly sips the iced tea they’d been offered out of a sunflower glass.

“So, Carol’s cousin. Or cousins, I guess.”

Monica breaks the silence first. Kara responds.

“Well, I’m adopted, and came to the family much later then, so. Really, just Alex. I’m just here for moral support.”

Monica raises an eyebrow at this. Maria interjects.

“You’re moral support? For the family that disowned Carol. I-“

She shakes her head. Alex speaks up.

“To be fair, I was three and had no idea what happened.”

Maria looks into Alex’s eyes as if searching for something. She nods in agreement.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. Just, when we get to talking about Carol’s family, emotions can begin to run high.”

Monica grabs her Mom’s hand for support as Maria continues.

“And I know it wasn’t your Mother and Father who abandoned her. She was just scared of their rejection after what her own father did. She never reached out to them again.”

She contemplates the three women sitting at her table she nods towards Alex and Maggie’s hands, intertwined on the table.

“If you don’t mind my asking, how did your parents react, when you told them?”

“My Mom was great. I didn’t come out till later in life, didn’t even consider it an option until I met Maggie. But she supports me. I didn’t know until recently about Carol, when I found the picture and asked about it. Mom said that what happened with Carol is when she knew she’d except me no matter what.”

“And your Dad?”

Alex’ smile faded somewhat.

“My Dad accepted me too.”

“But?”

“But… he got caught up in some illegal activities and I don’t have much contact with him anymore.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any bad memories.”

“Are you kidding? I feel like I’m doing that to you guys just by showing up. Having to remember Carol dying just because I want to learn about her.”

Alex lowers her head.

“I’m sorry, it’s selfish of me to be here. I’d understand if you want me to leave.”

Maria smiles at the woman sitting across from her.

“It’s fine. It’s not so painful anymore, and it’s good to remember. What exactly is it you wanted to know?”

Alex lets out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and smiles at Maria.

“Really, I just wanted to know what kind of person she was. For all the pain her Father put her through, she still seems so warm and nice in the picture.”

Maria nodded.

“Some people go through what she did and distance themselves from others, from children, fearing they’ll inflict the same pain as was inflicted on them. Then, there’s the one’s like Carol, who opened her heart even more and vowed that she’d never inflict any sort of pain on a child. She’d show them the same love she’d always craved as a child.”

Alex, Maggie, Kara and even Monica settle themselves into their seats to listen to Maria talk.

“Carol was made of fire. She was rough around the edges, but she loved with a force unparallel to anyone I’d ever met. Her protective streak got her in more trouble with fellow officers… Not that they didn’t deserve it most of the time.”

That got a chuckle out of everyone.

“The Air Force wasn’t letting women fly combat at the time, so we were test pilots for new designs. One day, Carol went up, the plane went down, and she didn’t come home.”

Everyone turned somber at the sudden shift.

“I was on the radio that day and heard the whole exchange. Enemy forces had shot her down. She crash-landed the plane and survived. After that. Nothing. When rescue got to the site, the plane had blown up, there was no sign of Carol anywhere. Officially she was dead. But I knew, she was to damn stubborn to die. She was out there somewhere.”

Alex sits, shocked at the story.

“What happened? Did they figure out who shot her down? I thought it was a defect in the plane.”

“That was the official story released to the public, to family and friends. The military covered it up pretty quick, they had a funeral for an empty casket. They didn’t want anyone to find out what kind of planes we were testing.”

“And what kind of planes were they?”

“The kind that could go to space.”

The Danvers sisters sat up a bit straighter at that. Kara interjected.

“Why would they try to cover that up?”

“Because the enemy combatant that shot her down and took her was alien.”

Kara took a quick drink of the tea in her cup.

“Oh.”

Alex jumped on the wording.

“You think she was abducted by aliens. Literally?”

“I don’t think it. I know it.”

Alex, Kara and Maggie all crease their brows. Alex nods for Maria to continue.

“About six years later, Carol came back. No memories of who she was, she thought she was alien and was fighting alien wars.”

Kara suddenly sits straight up, looking out the window at the sky.

Monica notices and follows Kara’s gaze to the sky. She sees the shuttle from Talos’ ship soaring down. Monica slips out to head off the Skrulls before they make an appearance. Everyone knows about aliens now, but it’s entirely different when they see them. These people may be accepting on paper, but she doesn’t want them to freak out.

Alex leans in. She doesn’t notice her sisters change in posture, or Monica’s disappearance as she is too engrossed by the story.

“What?”

Maria smiles at her.

“Carol is alive.”

Maria studies Alex’s reaction as she digests the news. Her reaction will determine whether or not Maria tells her anymore of the story, or lets it hang. Alex seems to roll with the punches pretty well, she contemplates for a moment, and looks over to her wife, searching her eyes for what Maria assumes is some strength. Maggie nods at her with a small smile and that seems to give Alex what she is searching for. She turns back to Maria.

“Is she- Does she- Where?”

“Currently, a planet called Xandar.”

“Not quite.”

Maria snaps her head up from the women in front of her, her eyes take in the de-shelved look of Carol as she leans on Nick Fury for support. A Nick Fury with both his eyes. Maria subtly nods at Talos as Monica comes up on the other side and helps take some of Carols weight.

Alex, Maggie and Kara have all stood at the entrance of the new people, but stay quiet, watching the exchange.

Maria moves her chair quickly as Talos and Monica maneuver Carol towards it. She slumps down with a pained expression.

“Ow.”

Carol looks up at the three strangers in her home.

“Who’re you?”

Alex opens her mouth to respond, but the shock has rendered her speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm borrowing heavily some creatures from the comics here and twisting them to fit my story. The brood are an alien species that looks a lot like the Xenomorphs from Alien. Also, in the comics Captain Marvel can burn out her Binary powers, but still has her regular powers in the mean time. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Carol squints up at the brunette, who’s jerky movements have rendered her speechless. Alex raises a hand to gesture towards Carol. Her mouth finally starts to work again, but she wishes it hadn’t as her brain didn’t seem to connect to it.

“But you haven’t aged.”

Alex could kick herself. She is meeting this cousin of hers, who’d been through some stuff in her life, and the first words out of her mouth were about her age. She snaps her mouth shut as Maggie places a sympathetic hand on her back.

Carol smirks while furrowing her brow in confusion.

“Thank…. You?”

She looks up at Maria on her left side who is fussing over the bandage poking out from under her sleeve.

She grabs Maria’s hand to stop her movements, looking into her eyes to assure her she is alright. Maria nods, giving her a soft smile, but behind it, a look meaning they will be having a serious discussion later.

They look back to the trio, who have observed the interaction. Alex smiles. This is familiar. She may not know the woman sitting in front of her, but she knows the love. She recognizes the family. Despite the grand entrance, and clearly Carol is hurting, she is just like Alex. She’s a family woman. And this puts her at ease.

Alex steps forward, raising her hands in apology.

“I am so sorry for that. I was just caught off-guard. I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.”

Instead of the instant recognition at her name that Alex was expecting, Carol tilts her head to the side, looking possibly more confused than moments ago.

“I’m sorry, I don’t…”

Carol shakes her head, as if trying to clear a fog. Alex’s smile drops just a bit. _No memories, right. _

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just drop in on you like this, honestly I thought you were dead.”

Maria interrupts before Alex can start rambling.

“Show her the picture.”

“Right.”

Alex nervously pulls the picture out of her pocket and hands it to Carol.

Carol takes it and looks down, she gasps, looking up at Maria.

“My dream.”

Maria smiles at her. Carol snaps her eyes back to Alex, who is now the one with a furrowed brow.

“I had a dream the other night, it was this, this scene. I was spinning a little girl around, my father was there.”

She points to her father in the picture.

“The little girl was laughing.”

She looks up again.

“The little girl was you?”

Alex nods.

“Danvers. That makes us what?”

She squints, trying to recall the name. _Alex._

Alex supplies her answer.

“Cousins.”

Carol smiles at this.

“Cousins.”

She glances at the other two strangers. Alex is quick to introduce them now.

“This is my wife, Maggie, and my sister, Kara.”

Carol’s eyes widen a bit more as she glances around the room. Everyone is still standing aside from her.

“Well this is awkward. Why don’t we all move to the living room and make ourselves comfortable?”

Monica perks up.

“That sounds like a great plan.”

She gestures the trio through the door to take them to the living room, she glances back at her mom’s, knowing they need a moment alone. She grabs Talos, still disguised as Fury, by the elbow, leading him away with a pointed look.

Maria kneels next to Carol, brushing some hair out of her face. Carol winces, still sore and recuperating. Maria looks at her softly.

“You gonna tell me what happened?”

“The Brood.”

“You mean the ones that you said look like Alien?”

“The same.”

Maria shutters. Carol reaches forward, cupping Maria’s face in her hands.

“I’m fine. I’m in one piece, and I didn’t get implanted with a sleazoid egg.”

“That’s why Talos had to bring you home?”

Carol and Maria stand together and Carol turns, making her way to the living room.

“Well technically, he had to bring me back because I waited to long to call for back-up.”

“Excuse me?”

“We have guests, we should entertain.”

Carol keeps moving towards the door.

“Don’t be cute. Don’t think you’re getting out of this that easy.”

Carol stops, closing her eyes.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to.”

Maria crosses her arms and gives her a look.

“Okay, maybe I was trying to. I just know how much you worry, and I didn’t want to admit that I’m too thick-headed for my own good sometimes. But, Talos already gave me the lecture, and I promise in the future to be more careful. I just thought I could handle it on my own.”

“And look where that got you. Blown out powers, and a pissed off wife.”

“I just didn’t want to put Talos or his people in danger, especially with Merris getting married soon. I know it’s not an excuse, and he didn’t accept it either, but I did it from a place of protection.”

Maria un-crosses her arms.

“What about us? I don’t want to imagine losing you again. Did you think about that? You need to protect yourself, if not for you, for us.”

Carol hangs her head.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Maria moves into Carol’s space, lifting her face until they make eye contact.

“Just try to be more careful in the future. I’m happy you’re home, and safe. Let’s go meet your cousin.”

Carol smiles and leans forward, wrapping her arms around Maria and kissing her deeply.

//

_Burning out her powers. What is that about? _Kara didn’t mean to eavesdrop, sometimes she just couldn’t help what her hearing picked up. And this was strange. _Who is Talos? It sounds alien, which would explain the shuttle I saw entering orbit earlier. But why lie? Of course, they don’t know us, it’s not like I’m about to tell them I’m Supergirl. _Kara is pulled out of her musings by the sound of Maggie’s voice.

“So, mister Fury-“

“Just Nick is fine.”

Talos has a wicked grin on Fury’s face.

“Oh. Nick, how do you know everyone?”

“I met Carol years ago on a mission, she introduced me to Maria and Monica, and we’ve been friends ever since.”

“The classified kind.”

Everyone turns to see Carol entering with Maria, who looks annoyed. Carol gingerly makes her way to one of the free seats across from the practical strangers in her home. Monica is already sitting with Talos in the middle seats and Maria comes to sit next to her, intertwining their fingers.

Alex nods, gulping.

“Classified. Right. I get that. So, a planet called Xandar?”

Carol smiles at her.

“Yeah, it’s a pretty planet. Questionable food choices. Xandarian snails…”

Carol makes a face as she thinks about the slimy ‘delicacy’. She thinks of Alex’ reaction to the term classified. She took it in stride, really, all three of them did. _Interesting._

“You familiar with classified? What is it you do for a living?”

“I work for the government agency, but you know, it’s classified.”

Carol and Alex stare each other with matching smirks.

Kara takes the opportunity to enter the conversation.

“I’m sorry, but Alex made a good point earlier, you don’t look much older than you did in that picture. How is that possible?”

Carol turns her gaze to Kara. She glances at Maria, questioning. Maria responds.

“I told them about the crash, and your memories, obviously that you go to other planets.”

“Right.”

Carol turns back to Kara taking a deep breath.

“When I was in the crash, I was taken by an alien race called the Kree. They brainwashed me into thinking I was one of them and performed a blood transfusion. They wiped my memories and had me fighting in their wars. The Kree blood actually keeps me from aging.”

Kara nods. _Well that explains the youthfulness. _Kara is pulled out of her thoughts again by Carol.

“So, you’re Alex’ sister, so that makes us cousins too.”

“Well technically, I’m her adopted sister. Her Mom and Dad, Eliza and Jeremiah, took me in after my parents died… so I’m not really…”

Kara breaks off looking away. She never really felt out of place or like had the feeling of not actually being Alex’ sister until today.

“Well technically, family isn’t just about blood, it’s about your people. So, if you’re Alex’ sister, you’re also my cousin.”

Kara looks up shocked by this woman’s immediate acceptance of her. Carol is smiling at her.

“It’s like, Carol isn’t _technically _my Mom, but she _is_ my Mom. One of them anyway.”

Monica smiles at her Moms with her statement. Alex throws an arm around her sister and pulls her in close, kissing her temple. Kara smiles.

“Thanks, I didn’t really realize how much this whole thing was throwing me off.”

Alex smiles knowingly.

“It was bound to happen. I’m sorry I didn’t realize earlier.”

Carol decides to move the conversation in a different direction.

“So, Kara, what is it you do for a living?”

“I’m a reporter at Catco.”

“Interesting. Can’t say I know that news outlet. I usually go to the Daily Bugle.”

“Jameson is a hack.”

Carol laughs.

“That he is, but he’s got some good reporters working for him. I’ll have to check out Catco. I always did like Cat Grant. You know she started out at the Bugle?”

“I didn’t actually.”

“I didn’t really follow her once she moved out to the west coast though.”

“Well she’s actually an advisor to President Marsden now, Lena Luthor is running Catco.”

“Lena Luthor? As in Lex Luthor’s baby sister?”

“Yes, but she’s trying to shed the reputation for the name that Lex built.”

Alex clenches her jaw, almost imperceptibly, but Carol picks up on it. Clearly, this is a point of contention between the two of them. Carol changes the subject again.

“Interesting. And Maggie, what do you do?”

“I’m a cop in National City.”

“Is that where you all reside?”

“Yup.”

“I’ve never been there, although, it might be cool to have a Supergirl sighting. Have any of you ever seen her?”

All three tense up at the question. Maggie answers first.

“We’ve actually worked a few cases with her at the NCPD.”

“I’ve done sat in on a couple of Cat’s interviews with her.”

“She actually works with my agency on a regular basis, that’s how Maggie and I met actually, we were all working the same case.”

Maggie takes point on changing the subject this time.

“Yeah, you should’ve seen her. A clueless gay over here. What was it? A good few weeks before you finally admitted it to yourself after I opened your eyes.”

Alex turns a bit red as everyone gets a good chuckle out of it.

“To be fair, I had so much on my plate, the idea of dating anyone never really crossed my mind, much less the idea of dating women.”

Carol nods.

“I get that. When I was with the Kree I was so busy with training and missions and being the best warrior I could that I never even thought of intimacy with anyone. Male, female, or alien. Turns out it was for the better though.”

She squeezes Maria’s hand and smiles at her.

Monica’s phone starts buzzing on the coffee table. She reaches forward to answer it.

“Rambeau. What!?”

She gets up and starts making her way out of the room.

“Now is really not a good time.”

“Well we’re gonna have to make it a good time.”

Everyone turns to the doorway as Monica stops short. There stands Nick Fury, with his eye patch, goatee and bald head, hanging up his phone. Carol moves to get up and greet her friend, but is pushed back into her seat by Maria. She sighs looking up at the man.

“Fury.”

Alex, Maggie and Kara all look back and forth between the young Nick on the couch and the grumpy Fury in the doorway.

Fury’s eye lands on himself. He purses his lips.

“Talos.”

A loud meow is heard, and everyone looks down at the cat that just made its way into the room.

Fury glares at the cat as it rubs against his leg.

“Goose.”

He looks back at everyone in the room.

“We have a problem.”

Monica shrugs her shoulders.

“What else is new?”

She motions for Fury to sit down next to himself, which he does. She sits down on the other side of Talos and motions for him to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of action in this one, more will come. Just trying to find a healthy balance between characters getting to know each other and moving in to them working together. I'm not sure if I mentioned it earlier on, but "Merris" is the name I chose for Talos' daughter, since we were never given one in the movie. Also, in the Supergirl world, I've decided that while Alex and Maggie are already together and married, it is before Alex fully trusts Lena, although Kara already does. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_Isn’t he supposed to be dead? How are there two of him? How did I only recognize him now with the eye patch? That’s simple Alex, clearly the one named Talos is a younger less worn version of him. You only ever saw the picture of him during a mission briefing after SHIELD fell. And who is Talos? Why didn’t they tell you his real name at first?_

There is a new tension in the room as Fury explains why he has shown up out of the blue. He looks at Carol as he explains.

“In the process of trying to rebuild, my man Coulson just took out one of the heads of Hydra.”

Alex interjects at this point her brow knit together as she tries to put the pieces together.

“I’m sorry but, you’re supposed to be dead, you died when SHIELD fell.”

Everyone turned to her. Fury raised an eyebrow and Monica replied.

“How do you know who he is? I mean, the fall of SHIELD was all over the news, but only a few people knew he was the director, or that he was announced dead.”

It was Alex’s turn to balk. _Shit._ _Cat is clearly out of the bag on this one, to get answers, I’ll need to give some. _She glances at Goose, who is perched, purring, on Fury’s knee as he scratches behind her ears.

“I’m the deputy director at the D.E.O.”

Fury sighs deeply.

“Figures. Henshaw still in charge over there?”

“Yes.”

Fury glanced back at Carol. She looked impressed with this new information.

“And who is she to you?”

Carol smiles.

“Long lost family, so you better get to talking.”

Fury swivels his head back to Alex.

“None of this goes beyond these walls, understood?”

Alex, Maggie and Kara all nod.

“Especially not to Henshaw. He and I never saw eye to eye, and I don’t need him to know I’m alive.”

Alex raises an eyebrow at this.

“Okay.”

Fury nods and begins to explain.

“I faked my death to weed out the traitors within SHIELD. I had my suspicions, but by the time I figured it out, Hydra had already sent an assassin after me. To get them off my ass, I needed everyone to think I was dead. After Cap took down Hydra and the Helicarriers, I decided it was best I stay “dead” and continue operating from the shadows. I left my man Coulson in charge of rebuilding SHIELD the right way.”

Alex nods slowly. Kara speaks up, pointing between Talos and Fury.

“And the uncanny resemblance?”

Monica responded.

“I wasn’t sure how you guys would react, so I headed off Talos here to disguise himself. I didn’t want you to freak out.”

“Freak out?”

“Well it’s one thing to say you support aliens, it’s another to actually meet them face to face.”

With that Talos’ face started to morph until he was in his true form.

Whatever reaction the rest of the room was expecting from the three visitors, they didn’t get it.

“My name is Talos. It is a pleasure to truly meet you.”

Maggie spoke up.

“And you just happened to choose Nick’s face.”

Fury’s eyebrows shoot up and he turns to glare at Talos.

“You didn’t.”

Talos smirks at him. Monica laughs.

“Oh, he did. And don’t pretend you hate it… Uncle Nick.”

“You’re the only one that can get away with it too.”

He turns back to Alex, Maggie and Kara.

“People just call me Fury.”

Kara smiles brightly at Talos.

“You’re a Skrull! I used to learn of your people’s religion and beliefs back home.”

Now everyone is looking Kara, realization dawning on some faces, while a bit of apprehension grows on others. Kara adjusts her glasses nervously, realizing what she just let slip.

Carol, Maria and Monica all seem to make the connection at the same time. Maria speaks up first.

“Back home? And where exactly are you from?”

Kara swallows deeply and glances at Alex. Alex shrugs.

“Let’s face it, they were probably going to find out sooner or later. Looks like it’s gonna be sooner.”

Kara nods biting her lip.

“I’m from Krypton. My name is Kara Zor-El, and I’m Supergirl.”

She takes her glasses off and looks up at everyone.

“I knew it!”

Monica and Carol’s voices overlap each other, Maria smiles at the antics, Fury’s eyebrows shoot up. Talos visibly relaxes.

“I’m sorry for my apprehension, most people do not know of the Skrulls unless taught the hatred of the Kree. I am also sorry for your loss. Krypton was a beautiful planet, too many lives lost and stories left to be told when it was destroyed.”

“It’s fine, I don’t blame you. And thank you. The loss of my home world has taken a long time to come to terms with. But I had the best support system I could have asked for.”

She smiles at Alex and leans into her, bumping her with her shoulder. Talos continues.

“If you don’t mind my asking, Krypton was destroyed nearly fourty earth years ago, and you don’t look a day past Monica here. And yet, you remember learning of my people. How is this possible?”

Carol tilts her head at this in thought.

“That’s true, Superman said he has no memories of Krypton since he was a baby when he was sent here, but he’s older than you.”

Kara smiles with a sadness behind it.

“I’m actually twelve years older than him. He’s my cousin, and I was sent to protect him, but the pod I was in got knocked off course and I ended up in the phantom zone. It’s a place where time doesn’t pass. By the time I got to earth many years had passed and my cousin had already grown up, I was still a child, and he took me to the Danvers.”

Goose jumps off of Fury’s lap and moves to Kara, rubbing up around her legs. She reaches down to pet her.

“But this isn’t why we’re all here. I believe you had something you needed help with.”

Kara motions to Fury, who nods.

“Right, mainly, I was just looking for Monica’s help. As I was saying, my man Coulson needs some help to track down one of the last heads of Hydra. He’s trying to put an end to them now, while he has the upper hand. He informed me that they recently destroyed an underground ancient alien city that was being sought after by Daniel Whitehall. He killed Whitehall in the pursuit of one his agents that had been taken.”

Monica smiles.

“So, Whitehall is finally taken care of. I was worried there for a minute when Hydra had full on corporate resources there for a while. One less Nazi in the world. I’d love to help track down the others.”

“I thought you’d say that.”

Kara is still petting Goose when she hears the distinct sound of a trans matter portal opening and closing. She whips her head around looking out the window. The movement catches Alex’s attention. She leans in.

“Is everything okay?”

Kara shakes her head.

“There’s someone out there.”

At this, everyone stands, including Carol. She’s sore, but she won’t go down without a fight. They all move out of the room and away from the windows. Kara uses her x-ray vision to pinpoint where the intruder is.

“He’s on the far side of the yard, by the barn.”

The sound of another trans matter portal is heard, only this time by everyone, as it has opened in the room they were just in. None other than Lena Luthor steps out as it closes.

Everyone aside from Alex, Maggie and Kara jump forward, ready to fight, blocking the other three from Lena’s view. Lena throws her hands up in surrender.

“I’m here to warn you! It’s my brother, Lex. He broke out of prison and he swears he’s found Supergirl, he’s here to kill her. I tracked his signal here and I’m here to help. I don’t want her dead.”

“Lena?”

“Kara?”

Kara steps between the group ready to defend their home and Lena.

“It’s alright, we can trust her.”

The group relaxes, but Monica speaks up.

“That’s great and all, but it doesn’t really solve the problem of a crazed Lex Luthor out there trying to get to you.”

Lena’s eyebrow shoots up at Monica’s words. Her jaw clenches almost imperceptibly and she folds her arms over herself.

The door opens and a gun cocks.

“She’s right, it really doesn’t.”

They all turn to see Lex Luthor standing in the open doorway with his gun pointed right at Kara.

“See sis, isn’t reality always a huge disappointment. I told you your friends were lying to you, and that no one would ever trust you with the truth. But you never liked to listen to my words of wisdom.”

Fury discreetly pulls out his gun while everyone’s attention is on either Kara, Lena or Lex.

“It’s too bad really.”

Lex rapidly turns his gun on Lena, pulling the trigger. The bullet never reaches her. Another BANG sounds through the room and Lex drops his weapon, falling to the ground. Moments later Monica has him cuffed. She looks up to access the situation.

Kara stands in front of a shocked Lena. She is holding her hands over her stomach and it doesn’t take Monica long to realize that the pain radiating across Kara’s face isn’t normal.

“Kara!”

Alex rushes forward grabbing on to her sister as a green tinge starts pulsing through her veins.

Kara collapses to her knees. She begins to fall backwards, and Lena is behind her, catching her before she hits the floor hard.

Blood is pouring over her hands now as she struggles for breath.

“Lex got his hands on Kryptonite bullets. I never thought he’d turn his gun on me, or that a Super would risk their life for a Luthor. I’m sorry, Kara.”

Lena looks up at Alex with tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Alex.”

Kara is trying to respond, but is unable to form any words. She passes out, the green poison still coursing through her veins. Alex is putting pressure on the wound and trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possible. She looks up at Carol and Talos.

“We need to get her to National City, to the D.E.O. headquarters. The doctors there know who she is.”

Fury steps away from his cuffed prisoner.

“I know a place we can go, it’s much closer, and you can trust the people there to keep a secret. Afterall, they kept my secret all this time.”

Alex nods.

“Whatever, wherever it is, let’s go, she doesn’t have much time.”

Talos steps forward.

“We can use my shuttle.”

With that they all make their way to Talos’ shuttle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait on this! Between finals at school and holidays at work, life has been a bit hectic. I hope you can forgive me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in a while that I've written something, and definitely the first time posting. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I just edited the first chapter as I didn't do it last night before posting. I was half asleep and didn't want to lose the courage to post it, I figured "better to edit later." I do plan to continue the story and will be starting the next chapter shortly.


End file.
